1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button device having an illuminator for illuminating an annular translucent member (seat or base) positioned around a push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as electronic cameras which are provided with a push button device having an illuminator for illuminating an annular translucent member positioned around a push button to indicate a predetermined condition (e.g., power-on condition) are known in the art. The annular translucent member is made of light-guiding resin (translucent resin) to which light rays emitted from a light emitter such as an LED are directly or indirectly introduced to illuminate the annular translucent member.
However, in conventional push button devices having an illuminator, a sufficient amount of light rays emitted from the light emitter are not introduced to the annular translucent member, which makes it impossible to illuminate the annular translucent member uniformly. This becomes conspicuous in the case where the light emitter cannot be disposed coaxially with the annular translucent member.